All because of you
by laynad3
Summary: Unidos bajo un mismo contrato, el demonio se sintió complacido de poseer a tan semejante rareza.  Así que decidió aprovechar la situación, porque era travieso y perverso. Y entonces, de 6 maneras le corrompió. Fic concurso LJ. FINALIZADO.
1. Insolencia

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. **

(Basado en la canción de Saliva con el mismo nombre).

**.**

**.**

**Resumen:** Unidos bajo un mismo contrato, el demonio se sintió complacido de poseer a tan semejante rareza, un alma en busca de venganza pero a la vez pura. Así que decidió aprovechar la situación, porque era travieso y perverso. Y entonces, _**de 6 maneras le corrompió**_.

**Pareja: **Ciel/Sebastian_. Slash_. _Shota_.

**Spoil****ers:** Segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji.

**Advertencias:** Algunas malas palabras y expresiones. Lemon explícito.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

*******Acto I. Insolencia (Inspirada en: So contagious-Acceptance).**

**.**

**.**

Una divertida expresión se instaló en el rostro pálido y travieso del mayordomo. Esa fina sonrisa de satisfacción burda adornó su gesto imprimiéndole un toque de malignidad. Demoniaco, casi perverso. Sus irises carmesí cobraron vida propia siguiendo atentos los movimientos del niño frente al modesto y antiguo escrito. Su preciada joya, el objeto de sus deseos más bajos.

Cada acción parecía ensayada y provocadora, digna de la escena más erótica que alguna vez pudo imaginar en sus largos siglos recorridos. Tan atrayentes que casi podían gritar tabú.

Porque la condenada cuchara se deslizaba entre esos cincelados dedos bajando despacio y cuidadosamente, aguardando, torturándolo con odiosa lentitud mientras recogía su botín. Y nuevamente se elevaba perezosa hasta rozar los sonrosados pliegues carnosos. Esos que servían de entrada a la caliente cavidad de donde provenían tan insulsas y absurdas órdenes, pero que ahora permanecía a medio abrir en espera que la lengua juguetona y curiosa finalizara su tarea. Se movía con gracia, experta en su acción, dejando que la suave nata de chocolate se enredara entre cada papila y se derritiera ante su presencia. Para finalmente deslizarse hacia el interior con suavidad a medida que su mandíbula subía y bajaba triturando y destruyendo, ayudados claro está, por el vigoroso y activo miembro carnoso que recorría aquí y allá sus encías, su paladar y sus dientes, degustando.

El suspiro de satisfacción terminaba el acto junto con un gemidito de placer que sólo escucharía de una perra en celo.

De pronto, se le antojó estar en el lugar de aquella torta, devolviendo con fervor el esfuerzo que el imprimía su _bochan _a semejante proeza, comerle la boca completa sin dejar de danzar con su lengua a medida que probaba y le robaba el aliento. Eso, en definitiva, era una mejor actividad y una más sugerente a la forma como aquel crío parecía tratar a su preciado postre.

El encanto se rompió al ser descubierto por un par de ojos azules que lo miraban de manera extrañada aún sin separar el cubierto de su boca, y mucho menos sin dejar de masticar. Bastaron unos segundos para que el conde se percatara de los sucios pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza porque un visible sonrojo asomó por sus mejillas antes de atorarse en el proceso y dejar caer el cubierto con el pedazo de torta sin terminar.

Su sonrisa se amplió más ante la escena, que fácil era hacer que perdiera la compostura.

Aún seguía siendo un niño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Monstruo

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. **

.

.

Agradezco a **miavid** por el comentario. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Aquí pues el segundo acto.

.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

***Acto II. Monstruo (Inspirada en: Monsters –Matchbook Romance).**

**.**

Dejó que la niña de cabellos dorados lo guiara a través del bosque fuertemente agarrada de su mano mientras tiraba de él como si de un muñeco se tratase.

Apenas se resistió cuando repentinamente llegó exaltada y le habló tan rápido que parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría sin aire y caería desmayada al suelo. Hubiera sido descortés de su parte si no llevaba a cabo su condenado capricho.

_Mala suerte._

Mordió su labio impaciente tratando de controlar la creciente frustración acumulada durante todo el día. Entonces sin que se percate ha chocado contra la espalda de la chica. Se acarició con cuidado su adolorida nariz y deslizó sus ojos hacia la figura de la joven dama. La tensión en los hombros y el repentino silencio que se había formado era realmente extraño.

-¿Elizabeth?

Nada. Fijó sus ojos en el rostro pálido de su prometida –Elizabeth, ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó esta vez temiendo que algo malo le haya sucedido. Casi al instante, ojos verdes temerosos se clavaron en los suyos buscando calma al torbellino de emociones que hacían palpitar su corazón.

-Hay que correr…-susurró entrecortada.

Enarcó su ceja visiblemente incrédulo. Definitivamente la exposición excesiva al sol parecía haber hecho estragos en sobre la inquieta mente de Lizzy.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, estás agotada…

-¡Corre! –gritó presa del pánico casi partiendo su muñeca y arrastrándolo en una carrera desesperada contra un enemigo invisible.

-¡Detente Lizzy! –le llamó en un vano intento por hacerla entrar en razón y evitar que siguiera con aquel ritmo, o literalmente, terminaría cargando peso muerto por todo el bosque. Sin embargo, ella lo ignoró. Ramas de arbustos y troncos de grandes árboles siguieron pasando raudos ante sus ojos.

Y entonces, en medio de la sensación de pánico que iba apoderándose de él, se dio cuenta de la silueta que los seguía de cerca, muy de cerca. No supo definir con exactitud de que cosa se trataba, ahora sólo le importaba hallar una manera para ponerse a salvo junto con la chica y tal vez, disculparse con la joven por creer que estaba loca.

Retomó fuerzas con sus piernas y corrió junto a su compañera dejando que esta tomara el rumbo que quisiera, ya que parecía más interesante observar la sombra que iba acortando distancia a cada paso que daba. A penas si alcanzó a gritarle sobre el ataque inminente de la criatura cuando lo siguiente que supo fue estar corriendo desorientado a través del bosque.

De pronto, la superficie dura desapareció ante sus ojos. Estaba cayendo desde un abismo alto hacia una poderosa cascada, luego todo fue oscuridad.

-_Bochan…_

La sensación cálida sobre sus labios parecía quemarle por dentro traspasándole hasta la mismísima alma. Sólo duró unos segundos pero parecieron siglos. Cuando el movimiento cesó, algo le llamó para despertar.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad tratando de enfocar algo a su alrededor y procurando no ahogarse al tomar aire debido a la molesta sensación de ardor por toda su nariz y más allá.

-Cálmese _Bochan, _debe tratar de respirar adecuadamente.

Mantuvo la vista en el rostro cercano que le susurraba. Podría jurar que una sensación de comodidad y seguridad se había instaurado en su ser, pero no lo admitiría frente a él. Olvidó la idea y procuró concentrarse en la recomendación, y a los pocos minutos, su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperar movilidad. Ahora fue su turno de gruñir con una mueca de disgusto, intentó separarse del medio abrazo que lo envolvía pero el mayor le sonrió conciliadoramente y le impidió moverse.

-¡Cómo te atreves…! –le gritó. Sabía que había sido aquella sensación, y conocía de los malos pensamientos que rondaban al demonio, por eso, debía alejarlo de su espacio personal -¡Sebastian!

-Puede ordenarlo, pero no obedeceré, su vida está por encima de cualquier capricho suyo.

-¡Eres un aprovechado!

-La respiración artificial es lo más recomendado para las personas que se han ahogado, además, _Bochan _no quiso escuchar mi solicitud de no salir a jugar por estas zonas.

-Cállate.

En un movimiento imperceptible una mano enguantada había capturado su barbilla con firmeza. Cerró los ojos, aquella situación era incomoda pero su cuerpo no quería responderle a un pensamiento racional. –No puede negar lo que su cuerpo desea…-y el aliento chocó contra su rostro cálido y húmedo antes de sentir como la boca ágil del mayordomo se pegaba a la suya para darle nuevamente, un aliento de vida.

.

.

.

¿Reviews?


	3. Sombras

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. **

.

.

Agradezco por a **Thalitez, Princesa lunar de Kou, , Nikita y Kira **_(Me recordaste que se ha pasado mi tiempo de actualizar) _por el comentario. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Aquí pues el tercer acto.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

***Acto III. Sombras (Inspirada en: Outta control-Thousand Foot Krutch).**

**.**

Entornó sus ojos hacia la figura oscura que se cernía sobre la ventana observando con sumo cuidado cualquier movimiento imperceptible que pudiera llegar a hacer. Sin embargo, esta permaneció inmóvil contra el vidrio, esperando, planeando, silenciosa como la misma muerte. Gruñó con molestia.

Decidido salió de su cómodo lecho dejando que sus pies descalzos caminaran por el frío suelo de su habitación. No permitiría a ningún espíritu pedófilo seguir deambulando por su casa –o fuera de ella- como si nada. Porque él no era un niño común y corriente, él no correría como un ratón asustadizo a las faldas de su madre.

_Ciel Phantomhive_ enfrentaría a la criatura que osaba perturbar su sueño.

Se movió cuidadosamente en la dirección donde continuaba la pasiva sombra y entonces como si de una visión se tratase logró distinguir la figura humana coronada con una sonrisa retorcida y de morbosa satisfacción. Se detuvo. Algo le decía que era muy mala idea escupir el discurso que tenía pensado segundos atrás. Pero no retrocedió.

-¿Quién eres? –interrogó con seriedad. Una que no concordaba con su faz de niño y su menudo cuerpo en pleno desarrollo.

La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más –_como si fuera posible_- y pudo escuchar una pequeña risita proveniente de la cosa frente a él.

-Más te vale tener una buena razón para ser tan insolente de entrar en mis aposentos.

Esta vez sí notó una respuesta por parte del aludido. Vio la figura acercarse lentamente al marco del ventanal revelando ante sus ojos a un hombre con piel pálida y unos llamativos ojos carmesí vestido con un elegante traje de mayordomo.

-La tengo –señaló con voz divertida –No podía dejar de atesorar a tan preciada joya –finalizó casi en un susurro.

Un cosquilleo se esparció por su cuerpo haciendo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran. La atracción que sentía hacia ese enigmático ser sobrepasaba cualquier tipo capricho que hubiese tenido en su corta existencia. No pudo evitar la sensación de placer que aquellas posesivas palabras le habían provocado. Porque eran sólo para él, lo sabía y no estaba seguro cómo.

-Entonces… ¿Se quedará afuera toda la maldita noche? –y su rostro inocente se desfiguró con una sonrisa orgullosa y pícara bajo el brillo traicionero de sus pupilas –Tendrá una mejor panorámica aquí adentro, puedo asegurárselo –sentenció con sombría convicción.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Nieve

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. **

.

.

Agradezco por a: **Princesa Lunar de Kou** por el comentario. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Aquí pues el cuarto acto acto.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

***Acto IV. ****Nieve (Inspirada en: Running up that hill-Placebo).**

.

Y la brisa se paseó lenta y fría a través del sucio y oscuro callejón de la ciudad de Inglaterra, mientras era testigo de la pequeña figura que se mantenía inmóvil y firme ante el cuerpo caído de un hombre cualquiera. Una escena ensayada para una dramática obra que permanecía congelada entre los copos de nieve y muros de cemento.

Un movimiento imperceptible y el arma tembló en las manos pálidas del menor de los Phamtonhive. Ojos abiertos de par en par y el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos le recordó lo frágil de su propia naturaleza, aun cuando sus acciones eran justificadas. Y mentalmente se regañó por su debilidad.

_He aquí a un niño desprotegido._ Fue la burla que retumbó en su cabeza firme y clara.

De repente, un escalofrió viajó por su cuerpo y la sensación de vulnerabilidad embargó su razón. Y ahí estaba, la raíz de todos sus malditos bajos instintos. Clavó la vista en el nuevo invitado y por unos segundos, los prohibidos y viciados deseos ensuciaron su mente, susurrándole, atrayéndole, tentándole…

Levantó con renovada fuerza el arma entre sus dedos y la apuntó con cautela y precisión. Humedeció sus labios resecos ante el inevitable placer oscuro que parecía venirse en unos segundos y mantuvo la mirada del demonio –_su _demonio. A lo que el otro le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, porque él sabía, y por eso mismo lo odiaba.

Una corta explosión resonó a través de las sólidas paredes y luego todo fue silencio.

-No recibirá regalo esta navidad si es un niño malo, _Boochan –_le susurró muy cerca de su rostro. Se removió en un vano intento por liberarse del fuerte agarre de su mayordomo, pero sólo consiguió lastimar su muñeca que era asida con violencia hasta casi cortar su circulación. La presión aumentó y no pudo continuar sosteniendo la pistola, la cual, cayó inútil al suelo.

Una mano se deslizó con delicadeza por su nuca y con brusquedad tiró de su cabello hasta hacer que su cabeza quedara alzada y su boca expuesta. –No creo que el traje de San Nicolás sea lo más indicado para un ser de tu naturaleza, _Sebastian_…- se burló con sorna a la vez que abría su boca satisfecho, recibiendo con gusto la ajena que no dudó en robarle el aliento, con pasión y necesidad, casi haciéndole daño.

Y no le importaba más, porque esa era la única relación que concordaba con el trato que habían hecho, porque el niño que residía en su cuerpo había muerto aquella fatídica noche y sólo había quedado el lado oscuro de un simple mortal. Un alma inocente que era capaz de derramar sangre y un orgulloso y perverso demonio, que le gustaba jugar con su comida antes de arrancarla de su preciada víctima.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Tabú

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. **

.

.

Agradezco a: **Princesa Lunar de Kou, Thalitez, kikyoyami8** por el comentario. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Aquí pues el quinto acto.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi puro, y lemon explícito.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

***Acto V. Tabú. (Inspirada en: Break Me Shake Me - Savage Garden).**

**.**

Se había acostumbrado a la presencia del mayordomo como algo tan habitual en su vida, que no se percató del momento en que el brillo de aquellos ojos había cambiado. Ya no miraban simplemente su alma como la joya más valiosa del universo. Ahora también lo hacía con aquella forma que parecía traspasarlo y detallarlo todo.

Y por ello, no pudo hacer nada cuando una noche cualquiera le había tomado de los cabellos y obligado a echarla para atrás dejando expuesto su pálido cuello. Tampoco cuando la lengua cálida y húmeda había trazado rastros sobre su piel mientras probaba, reconocía y marcaba sin su consentimiento. Y mucho menos, cuando la otra mano le había rozado por debajo de las sábanas más allá de los límites permitidos.

Entonces, en ese instante, su naturaleza humana le traicionó, y eso le enfureció, pues en lugar de intentar apartarlo como su mente racional le gritaba, había abierto las piernas para darle un mejor acceso y gemido como una puta cualquiera. Así que indefenso y vulnerable, no pudo sino apretar con fuerza las mantas bajo sus manos tratando de controlar las reacciones físicas que aquellas manos expertas le provocaban con cada caricia. Se dejó llevar de la necesidad brutal y desesperada que _Sebastian_ le imprimía a cada acto, arrancándole la ropa y sometiéndolo bajo sus brazos. Al final, no quedaron restricciones lógicas, sólo prevaleció las intensas sensaciones que la boca ajena provocaban contra la suya, y el ritmo de las embestidas profundas y fuertes del miembro caliente del demonio que se insertaba raudo y húmedo entre sus piernas.

Y era algo completamente delicioso y adictivo, no podía definirlo de otra manera, por eso pidió más y con más pasión, abrazándose de manos y piernas al cuerpo sudoroso del mayor que obedeció leal a su orden, sin importar si le hacía daño o no, porque la ola de placer que recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo había valido la pena, sin importar que aquel sucio y corrupto acto lo haya corrompido.

.

.

.

**¿Reviews?**


	6. Posesión

**.ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. ****[FINAL]**

.

.

Agradezco a: **Princesa Lunar de Kou, Thalitez, Eirin Stiva, alobleu y belrockangel **por el comentario. Siempre son bien recibidos.

Aquí pues el sexto acto. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia hasta el último capítulo.

**Disclaimer: **Este anime ni los personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Yana Toboso.

**Nota de la autora: **Cada One-shot es independiente del hilo de la historia. Ninguno se relaciona en una línea de tiempo o escena.

.

.

.

.

***Acto VI. ****Posesión (Inspirada en: All Because of you –Saliva)**

**.**

**.**

_**Something's wrong with me…**_

_**Cause I can't even feel you now…**_

_**.**_

Presiona con fuerza la herida de su hombro evitando que la sangre siga fluyendo sin control manchándolo todo. Hilos rojizos se deslizan entre sus dedos y a través de sus caros ropajes, dejando en evidencia la gravedad de la lesión. Jadea ante la creciente ola de dolor que experimenta. Tiembla producto de la ira que se va agolpando en sus sienes y la impotencia que no deja de carcomer su orgullo, al verse tan dispuesto a ser dañado por aquel que lo ve con esa chispa en los ojos abominable y maravillada a la vez.

Y ruega, porque definitivamente desea susurrar _**su **_nombre en medio de su desesperación.

.

.

Desde su posición el maldito sonríe satisfecho al tener semejante rareza entre toda la basura que rodea el lugar.

-_Ciel Phantomhive…_ -Intenta alcanzarlo, sentirlo real y robar de cada poro de su piel la exquisita esencia juvenil. Sin embargo, la escena se congela ante sus ojos. Las grandes orbes del conde lo ven con pánico y es ahí cuando lo siente, la mano salir de su pecho con rapidez y el líquido viscoso y rojizo caer con fluidez por todos lados. Su cien palpita de dolor y el oxígeno de sus pulmones parece no tener el efecto deseado. Voltea a mirar atrás, sabe que su víctima tiene miedo pero no es ante la amenaza de su persona. Hay alguien más.

.

_**Cause all I do is wait**__**ing, wondering and hoping that we'll survive it.  
I know that all this is true…**_

.

Lo ve a penas, el cansancio se apodera de sus párpados y su centro de gravidez desaparece. Está cayendo sin poder remediarlo, sin poder degustar la sensación de asesinar; en su lugar nota la sonrisa macabra del sujeto que sostiene aún su corazón palpitante. Sólo segundos y el cazador se ha convertido en presa.

-_Bochan…-_llama el mayordomo ante la expresión de asombro en el rostro de su protegido. Se acerca con cuidado aún con la ira recorriendo sus venas y el atisbo de ansiedad que experimenta su alma. Porque un demonio no debería estar sintiendo eso, y menos por una situación como esa.

.

_**Something's wrong with you,  
Cause stars cannot be found in clouds that cover up their love…**_

_**.**_

-Aléjate –le ordena tembloroso desde su posición. No retrocede pero evade su mirada. ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo a_ él_? ¿Desde cuándo la avaricia se ha transformado en preocupación…? ¿Desde cuándo…?

Se estremece al sentir el delicado tacto del mayor rozar su mejilla sonrojada por el frío. Palmea la mano lejos y lo mira con furia. -¡Aléjate, Sebastian! –grita aun cuando el dolor físico y la confusión mental amenazan con el colapso.

No recibe respuesta, solo las orbes carmesí fijas casi atravesándolo. Y se encoge más rehuyendo del contacto cariñoso de los brazos cobijándolo. Respira con dificultad, el aroma del demonio inunda sus fosas nasales y juraría que podría llorar al verse envuelto en la seguridad de aquel ser.

.

_**All I want is you and I don't care**_

.

Aprieta con fuerzas la tela bajo sus manos, resistiéndose, peleando contra el instinto de sentirlo.

-_Sebastian…-_susurra y se separa del otro para verlo. Porque ha _caído _junto con ély la necesidad de corresponder le controla. Reduce el espacio entre los dos y sus labios rosados se posan en los ajenos. Y ahí está azul contra rojo, rojo contra azul. La mano en su nuca y la presión para dejar pasar la lengua ávida del mayordomo en su boca, le hacen sentirse en casa…

_**All because of you…**_

.

.

.

**FIN.**

Después de tantas semanas sin actualizar, espero que haya sido de su agrado esta serie de oneshot que surgieron el año pasado ante un concurso en LiveJournal.

.

**¿Review final?**


End file.
